Signal processing deals with operations on or analysis of measurements of time-varying or spatially varying signals (e.g., sound, images, and sensor data, for example biological data such as electrocardiograms, control system signals, telecommunication transmission signals, etc.) In particular, digital signal processing involves processing digitized discrete time sampled signals by general-purpose computers or by digital circuits such as application specific integrated circuits (ASICs), field-programmable gate arrays or specialized digital signal processors (DSPs). Arithmetic (e.g., fixed-point and floating-point, real-valued and complex-valued, multiplication and addition) and signal processing algorithms (e.g., Fast Fourier transform (FFT), finite impulse response (FIR) filter, Infinite impulse response (IIR) filter, etc.) may be implemented on the digitized discrete time sampled signals during the processing. Various tools, such as graphical programming tools, exist to facilitate appropriate processing of signals.